A Friendly Visit
by Hendersonluver12345
Summary: This is continuation of GUP21's A friendly visit. please read the first three chapters or you will not get it. Logan and Kendall are engaged and an old friend comes and tries to change everything. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is chapter 4 of A Friendly Visit by GUP21. If you do not read the first three chapters this story will make no sense to you what so ever if you haven't heard I am adopting his story starting with chapter four and making it into a beautiful butterfly! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

Logan sighed contently into Kendall's chest loving the warm feeling it provided. He tried to get closer until he heard the familiar ring of his cell phone. He groaned throwing an arm back, slapping around the bed side table before grabbing it. He groggily answered before getting out of bed not to disturb Kendall.

"Logan?" A voice Logan knew all too well blasted through his ears.

"Dak? What the hell are you doing calling me at three in the morning?" Logan hissed.

"I need to talk to you." Dak said. He sounded desperate. Logan ignored the tone, too tired to speak.

"Look visit me tomorrow okay?" Logan said running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, bye Logan." Dak said hanging up the phone. Logan thought his tone of voice was weird. He once again ignored it and climbed into bed getting closer to Kendall. Kendall sighed and shifted grabbing Logan closer.

"Are you okay? Who was that on the phone?" Kendall asked, his voice slurred in disorientation.

"Nobody, babe." Logan said. "Go back to sleep." Kendall nodded sleeping again. Logan chuckled.

When Logan woke up, Kendall was already gone. He patted the empty spot and dragged himself out of bed. A note was on the fridge, saying everybody went out for pancakes and didn't want to wake him. Logan groaned. He wanted pancakes too.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. When he opened it, it was Dak. Logan inwardly groaned, fighting the urge to throw his head back in annoyance he scratched his bare stomach and watched as Dak licked his lips. He immediately dropped his hand.

"Hi Dak." He said with fake pep.

"Hi, Logan." Dak said. Logan stepped aside so he could come in.

"Logan I really need to talk to you." Dak said sitting down. Logan nodded throwing a shirt on. He sat down next to Dak.

"Logan I still like you." Dak said hesitantly. Logan sat in shock.

"Dak, I'm with Kendall." Logan said.

"I know but I was wondering if you would give 'us' another shot." Dak said scratching his head.

"Dak you broke my heart, I can't take you back." Logan said.

"But I still love you." Dak said brokenly. Logan nodded. Now he couldn't tell Dak how he was engaged to Kendall. He scratched his arm irately.

"Dak I think you should leave before everybody comes back." Logan said standing. Dak nodded dejectedly before also standing.

"Just…just remember what we used to have." Dak said gently pressing his lips against Logan's. Logan kissed back softly, all the good memories coming back. Dak gently put his hand on Logan's back, gently pulling him closer. Logan pulled away.

"Dak, you should go now." He said opening the door. Dak nodded leaving.

"Just remember, Logan." He said before walking out. Logan closed the door. He started to panic.

Why did he just kiss Dak? He couldn't believe it. He was engaged and he just kissed somebody else! He was going to be a horrible husband. He couldn't deny though, when Dak kissed him, it felt right. But he loved Kendall, more than anything in the world. He was perfect and Dak was going to break them up.

Logan angrily shook his head. He grabbed his jacket and slippers and headed to Dak's apartment.

He banged on the door and Dak answered smiling.

"Change your mind that fast, Logan?" he said smugly.

"No, I love Kendall, more than anything in the world…I'm happy Dak why would you try to take that away from me?" Logan asked, tears filling his eyes.

Dak's features changed into one of sorrow. "What about my happiness? I'm happy with you and only you, Logan." Dak said.

Logan continued to let tears run down his face. Dak pulled him into a hug. Logan pulled away just as Dak's apartment door opened.

Kendall looked shocked at what he saw. "Logan why are you crying?" Kendall said softly. His stare turned venomous towards Dak.

"What did you do to him?" He asked pulling Logan to him.

"I didn't do anything but Logan kissed me." Dak said obviously proud of himself.

"WHAT?" Logan sobbed. Kendall looked into his eyes.

"Logan is this true?" Kendall asked. Logan looked at Dak.

"He kissed me first, but I…I kissed back." Logan said crying again.

"Logan I can't believe you!" Kendall said pulling Logan away from him. Logan tried to grab onto Kendall but Kendall pulled away taking the ring off of his finger.

"Here, give it to your new boyfriend." He hissed throwing it on the floor. It slid to Logan and hit the tip of his slipper. Kendall left, slamming the door shut. Logan let out a sob. He turned to Dak and gave him a look of disbelief before running after Kendall.

When he got to the apartment everyone was gawking after the door of Logan and Kendall's room which slammed shut. Their heads snapped to Logan as he ran to the room.

When he got inside Kendall had a stony glare. It was directed to the wall. Logan hesitated in every step he took.

"Kendall, I'm sorry…" Logan began.

"Save it, Logan, the wedding's off." Kendall said he sat on the bed staring out the window. Logan hiccupped in shock.

"He kissed me! Don't you believe me?" Logan asked.

"But you kissed back." Kendall interjected.

"I loved you Logan. It took every ounce of courage in me to ask you to marry me, and I guess it was a waste of time." Kendall said. His voice broke and he looked down, something he always did when he was about to cry.

"Baby, don't cry." Logan said.

"I'm not your baby anymore." Kendall said. Logan walked over to the bed sitting on it.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Kendall asked beginning to shake.

"I never stopped loving you, Kendall it was a mistake, a stupid one." Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall. Kendall pulled away.

"Do you still love him, Logan?" Kendall asked looking deep into Logan's brown eyes.

"I love _you_." Logan said.

"You're a_ liar_." Kendall hissed scooting away from Logan.

Logan was hurt by the three simple words. He left the room while Kendall continued to sob. He messed up, big time.

_TIME SKIP_

It was late and Kendall requested that Logan switched with James that night. Logan gawked when he heard the news.

"Kendall I always sleep with you." Logan said, feeling his heart break.

"Not anymore." Kendall said. He left while Logan grabbed his hair in frustration. He grabbed a pillow and went into the room with Carlos.

"Logie, are you and Kendall ever gonna get back together?" Carlos asked softly. Logan shut the light and got into bed. It was so cold and lonely without Kendall.

"I don't know, Carlitos." Logan sighed shakily.

Carlos nodded sullenly before snuggling into his blankets.

It felt like a few minutes but it was really hours. Logan felt himself being shaken awake by somebody. He groaned before getting up. He looked up at James.

"Dude, Kendall is muttering and whimpering in his sleep; go check on him." James said pulling his arm. Logan shot out of bed. Kendall was tossing and turning and muttering. Logan sat on the bed and pulled Kendall to him.

"Shh, it's okay, babe. I got you." Logan whispered in his ear. Kendall muttered before opening his eyes. He rolled away from Logan and sniffled.

"I loved you, Logan." he said still sniffling. "You can leave now."

"But Kendall," Logan said.

"Go now, Logan." Kendall said still sniffling. "Don't make it harder than it has to be." Logan nodded before gently pressing a kiss to Kendall's temple.

"Sleep well." He said before leaving. He heard his own voice break. But he acted strong until he got into bed. When it was completely silent, he cried.

What was he going to do?

**A/N GUP21 I hope you loved it! I'm sorry this chapter was abrupt and I really hope you are satisfied with my work. To the people out there did you like it? Review! Ideas…..anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for the past few days. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I needed to cool off before adding another thing to my list. I hope you guys didn't mind. Here is chapter 2 technically five of A Friendly Visit. Sorry it took so long. I've actually been this for three days I've just never found the time to update it. Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 2 (aka 5)**

Logan wouldn't eat or sleep. He only thought about Kendall and the huge mistake he made by cheating on him. He couldn't stop thinking about it, replaying the scene over and over again in his head until he was practically thrashing with sobs. He only got up to take a shower or get a pill from the headaches he was constantly having.

Kendall wasn't any better either. He was the same as Logan and he often stayed up and cried at night. Logan could hear the despairing cries at night. It bothered him endlessly. He felt like going to Kendall and making him wrap his arms around him to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But he knew Kendall wouldn't listen to him. He got out of bed softly padding into Kendall's room. It's been a few days since he's been in there last. He stood in the door way, resting his shoulder on the doorframe. Kendall was facing away from him. He was breathing heavily. Logan felt his eyes tear up. He wanted to hug him so bad. He put his head down so the stray tear could fall. It's like Kendall could hear the soft plop it made once it made contact with the hardware floor because he turned around.

"Logan…what are you doing here?" Kendall asked sharply.

"I need you, Kendall." Logan said his voice breaking on every word.

"Apparently you don't because you kissed Dak, you need him." Kendall said filling each word with more venom than the last. Logan winced at the sharp tone.

"Kendall, it was stupid mistake…he kissed me! How long are you going to keep throwing that in my face?" Logan said softly.

"Forever because you don't…love me." Kendall said turning around to face the wall again. Logan drew in a sharp breath.

"Don't you ever say that _**again**_." Logan growled. "I love you with all my heart and you should never think differently."

Kendall turned around once again. "Then why'd you do it, Logan?" Kendall asked sitting up. "Why'd you let Dak kiss you?" His shiny tear filled eyes glimmered in the dark, glum room. Rain drops banged against the window.

"I didn't let him kiss me. He told me to leave you for him he walked away and then I went to go tell him what he did was wrong and I started to cry and he kissed me again and after that's when you walked in." Logan said looking at his slippers.

Kendall nodded taking the entire information in. "Logan, I'm still not ready yet to take you back." Logan felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"But…" Logan's head perked up. It kinda gave him hope.

"I'll really consider it…I miss you, Logan." Kendall whispered. "I miss the way you held me at night, it made me feel safe and warm…and I miss the way we kissed or shared hugs." Kendall said still keeping his head down. He brought a small fist to his eye and wiped the tear escaping it. Logan smiled.

"I miss you too, Kendall and I liked holding you at night, it's like your head fit perfectly into my neck…and you were warm." Logan gave a small smile and Kendall looked up and smiled too. It's been a long time since either of them smiled for real. They just gave a fake smile whenever James or Carlos told a stupid joke or offered them something to eat which they both refused many times leaving a pouting Carlos and an angry James. It wasn't often that James did something for them without begging them to do something for him in return.

"Thank you, Kendall for considering it." Logan said. Kendall didn't respond instead he slowly and softly reached out his arms. Logan's heart jumped out of his chest. He slowly walked over to Kendall. He sat on the bed, and wrapped Kendall's small framed body into him. He inhaled the scent that was Kendall. He smiled at the familiar scent. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other before Logan walked away.

He left Kendall smiling twiddling with his thumbs. Logan didn't know why he felt like such a middle school girl swooning over a hot celebrity. Maybe it was true love, what he had with Kendall. No he _knew_ it was true love with Kendall.

He sat on the bed. Thinking about Kendall. Maybe he would make up his mind tonight. Who knew?

Suddenly a small rock hit his window. Logan turned his head in alarm. He waited until another small pebble hit the window. He slowly and hesitantly got up and went over to his window.

When he opened it and looked down, Dak was smiling up at him, waving each finger at a time.

"What the fuck do you want, you bastard?" Logan whisper-yelled.

"I wanna talk to you." Dak said.

"Well I don't so I'm going to close the window now." Logan said freshly.

"Please, Logan it's a life or death situation." Dak said. Logan considered. He didn't want to talk to Dak but at the same time he didn't want to be the person who ignored his cry of help and then all of a sudden he just died…after all it was possible. Logan nodded slowly.

"I'll be right out, don't make a single move or I swear to every single god I _will_ kill you." Logan said with a threat and a promise in his voice.

Dak nodded breezily. "Fine, meet me in my car." He walked away and Logan hissed and cursed at the situation he was put in.

He snuck by Kendall's room easily. He was probably still thinking. The thought made Logan smile. He ran quickly to Dak's car.

"What the fuck do you want and you better make it fast." Logan growled under his breath.

"Language my dear little Logie." Dak smirked. Logan reached through the open window and slapped Dak hard in the face.

"Is this another one of your sick, twisted jokes? Because I don't get it!" Logan yelled. He clutched his fist angrily.

Dak recuperated from the harsh slap he was given quickly. "Logan get in the car." He said. Something in his voice made Logan want to agree. Logan got into the car and sat in the seat huffing.

Dak grabbed his cheek roughly. "Now you listen to me, bitch I don't know who you think you are but you're going to listen to me, got it?" He added with a rough jerk of Logan's face. Logan nodded fearfully yanking his chin away from Dak's cold fingers.

"W-what do you want, Dak?" Logan asked pressing himself against the door.

"It's not _what_ I want it's _who_ I want, and I _want_ you, Logan." Dak said coldly not taking away his frosty glare from Logan's small shaking form.

Logan shuddered deep in his throat. "Well I don't want you. I want Kendall." He said his voice coming out in a whimper. Logan cursed himself for sounding scared.

"Why do you insist on having him, Logan?" Dak screeched. "What is it that he has that I don't?"

"Green eyes." Logan said instantly being smart. Now it was Dak's turn to slap him. Logan squeaked in surprise roughly turning his head upon impact.

"Don't be a smart ass." Dak warned as he started the car. Logan gripped onto the door jam.

"What are you doing, Dak…I don't wanna go with you." Logan said fearfully.

"Well you're going to so shut up!" Dak hissed. Logan nodded softly feeling tears leak out of his eyes. Dak looked over to him.

"Baby don't cry." Dak said suddenly going soft. All Logan did was cry harder.

"I want Kendall, please Dak let me go." Logan whimpered. He tried to open the door.

"Do that and you'll be sorry." Dak said hissing.

Logan let go and sunk into his seat. Dak turned into a house. It was in the middle of some forest; Logan knew was miles away from the Palm Woods. It was starting to get a little dark. Dak got out of the car and yanked Logan's door open pulling him by the arm. Logan tripped over various things before they entered the empty silent house.

"Where are we?" Logan silently asked after he was roughly thrown onto the floor.

"My parent's vacation house." Dak answered. "They come here only once a year." Dak said happily.

"You're going to stay with me until you don't even remember Kendall." Dak growled.

"But I don't wanna stay with you." Logan whined, sounding like a little kid. He curled up into a ball on the floor and buried his head into his knees.

"Why can't we just be friends?" Logan sobbed into his knees barely coherent.

"Because friends aren't enough. I can't kiss you and hold you at night and someday marry you." Dak said sadly.

"I won't ever forget Kendall; he's….engraved in my memory….he's part of me." Logan said.

"STOP IT!" Dak screamed. "Logan I gave you everything!" Dak screamed, dropping to his knees in front of Logan.

"Everything but what I truly wanted." Logan whispered. Dak stood up angrily picking Logan up by the shirt.

"If I can't have you, nobody can." Dak said lowly pressing his mouth against Logan's ear. He punched Logan in the stomach making him lose his breath. Logan tried to suck in air but couldn't as he lay on the floor squirming. Once breath was suddenly jolted back into his body he gasped for air, clutching his stomach.

"Ah…Dak please don't." Logan whispered as Dak picked him up for round two.

"Please don't what?" Dak asked punching Logan in the jaw. Logan felt blood come out of his nose. He also knew he busted a lip.

"You want me to stop, baby?" Dak asked in a mock sweet voice.

Logan barely nodded. "Please…" he said feeling on the verge of unconsciousness. Dak nodded.

"For now. But if you keep talking about Kendall you won't only be unconscious." Logan's head swiveled and his body fell limp onto the floor.

**A/N now it's been four days since I've been writing. LOL I never meant for the chapter to end up this way but it did. Hope you like it. I WANT MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! BTW random but James and Carlos have girlfriends now and does anybody think that Kendall and Logan are only single because they're secretly dating each other? I DO! I hope it's true! Peace…I'll be updating more often now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey you guys! This is chapter three of a friendly visit. I really want people to review this story but I only get two reviews a chapter! So please try to make that number spike XD.**

**Chapter 3 (a.k.a. 6) LOL**

When Logan came to, he was in a bed. He was pressed against somebody. He groaned and tried to roll over but the person he was trapped to wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him against a bare chest. Logan's eyes shot open only to be met with the nightmare he had woken up to.

He looked down at Dak who was shirtless and squeaked in discomfort. But when he looked down at himself he almost shrieked. He was shirtless too, and was only in his boxers.

"Dak…" he croaked out.

"What do you want?" Dak mumbled pressing Logan impossibly closer.

"I wanna use the bathroom." Logan said softly.

"I trust you, Logan. Use the bathroom and come right back to me there are alarms all around the house but if you try anything, I'll kill you." Dak said giving Logan a little push. Logan whimpered, nodding. He exited slowly.

The wind of the cool morning hit his skin and he shivered. He wished it was Kendall that was keeping him warm instead of that monster. He turned into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was busted but it was cleaned up. In fact, all of his cuts were cleaned up. He wondered if Dak did it and shuddered at the thought of Dak touching him. But he relieved himself and made his way as slow as possible back to the bedroom.

Dak was already sitting on the bed, rubbing the tired out of his eyes. Logan hesitantly sat on the bed.

"We've got a few rules to go over, Logan." Dak said his voice demanding. Logan nodded pressing his back against the headboard.

"Number one," Dak said pulling Logan's body to him, "When I want to kiss you, you kiss me back." He made sure to growl the last part in Logan's ear. Logan nodded having no choice but to obey.

"Two, you sleep with me every night, no exceptions." Dak said.

"And lastly, you will speak _nothing_ of Kendall. If you do, there _will_ be severe and possibly fatal consequences." "Am I clear?" he asked. When Logan didn't respond he jerked him.

"I said am I clear?" Dak hissed. Logan nodded. "Than crystal." He said. Dak nodded satisfied.

"Good, now get up." Dak said.

"But I'm still tired." Logan said softly, shivering in the cold. Dak smiled. "Aw Logie are you cold, you want Dak to warm you up?" Logan shook his head.

"I'm not cold, I'm scared." Logan whimpered trying to move away. "What are you going to do to me?" he whispered.

"Anything I want to." Dak said grinning. Logan let a few tears leak out. How was he going to live if he was never going to see Kendall again? He would surely die of depression.

"Don't cry…you'll see Kendall again…when you both die." Dak said.

"Please let me go…I promise I won't tell anyone not even Kendall! I'm not happy here please Dak even if it's just a visit." Logan sobbed.

Dak thought about it. "Well I do have to pick up a couple of things at the Palm Woods. You can come but you'll stay in the car." Dak said.

Logan nodded happily. He would plan his escape then. "When are you going?" he asked eagerly.

"Tonight…but I'll be there for a while." Dak said. Logan nodded secretly calculating his plan in his head. He had to see Kendall even if it was just for ten minutes. He had to be good today. He would have to behave good if he wanted to stay alive long enough to see Kendall.

He got out of bed. "Dak can I please have some clothes?" Logan asked hugging his bare body. Dak nodded throwing oversized things at him. It was a huge sweater and some loose pajama pants. Logan slipped them on.

"You look cute in that, baby." Dak said. "By the way, let's see if you can remember the first rule." Dak leaned in, puckering his lips, waiting for a kiss. Logan leaned in and kissed him like he meant it. But inside, his intestines were churning. Dak pulled away.

"Wow, Logan you must love the rules." Dak smirked. Logan shuddered.

"Let's get something to eat." He suggested cheerfully. Logan nodded allowing him to take his hand.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

************************TIME SKIP*************************************************

There came the time when it was time to go and Logan was practically doing cartwheels on the inside he made sure to go to the bathroom and write the address of the place. Dak brought Logan to the car threatening him the whole way about escaping. But Logan didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing Kendall. Not even death.

Dak started the car and they started to drive. The forest became clearer and finally they were riding out into the night. It was eleven thirty three and Logan smiled at the memory of Kendall in his pajamas bouncing to watch a movie.

Logan read all the signs to keep himself busy. Then Dak stopped and turned. He almost peed in excitement he knew it was only one day but he loved seeing Kendall. Every time he saw him, it made his stomach flutter unbelievably and sometimes Logan just couldn't believe that Kendall was his.

"Stay here." Dak hissed slamming the door. He locked Logan inside and Logan waited until he saw Dak disappear into the hallway. He unlocked the door and slipped out running with all his might to the front desk. Then he sprinted down the halls until he found apartment 2J.

He found it opened and that was off because Mama Knight always made sure to lock the doors at night. But it worked for Logan as he sprinted to Kendall's room.

Tears leaked into his eyes when he saw how innocent Kendall looked. His cheeks were tear stained and Logan almost died. He gently shut the door behind him and crept up to Kendall.

He frantically shook him awake. Kendall moaned before rolling over.

"Kendall please…" Logan sobbed he didn't have much time. Kendall shot up, looking at the crying figure.

"Logan is that you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, Kendall I don't have much time to explain so please just listen." Logan begged.

"Dak kidnapped me and he brought me to his summer house. He's gonna kill me if he figures out I'm here instead of in the car." Logan slipped a piece of paper in his hand. "Here's the address. Come and save me, Kendall." Logan sobbed.

"I will I promise you that." Kendall said. He hugged Logan for a while, while Logan sobbed.

"You know I love you right?" Kendall said.

Logan nodded. "With all your heart." His voice broke on every word. Kendall kissed him.

"I'm taking you back, Logan none of this is your fault and why can't you just stay here?" Kendall asked taking his hands.

"Dak said if I'm not in the car when he comes back, he'll kill me plus he knows where I live." Logan sobbed in despair at the whole situation.

"Logan don't cry. Never show that you're weak. _Never_. Don't give Dak that type of satisfaction. Promise me you'll never cry until I come get you." Kendall said fiercely. Logan nodded and Kendall brought a thumb up to caress the tears away from Logan's cheek. Logan looked at the time alarmed. "I gotta go Kendall. Please remember I love you so much." Logan said getting up.

"Wait! Here" Kendall said giving Logan a picture of them together. "Look at it every time you feel like you can't do it. I know you can, Logan. Expect me tomorrow or the day after that." Kendall said giving Logan one last kiss. Logan started to choke up again but Kendall gripped his shoulders.

"No." was all he said and Logan nodded and left.

Logan all but sprinted back to the car and opened it quickly shutting the door. He locked it like Dak did and looked at the picture of him and Kendall together. He felt like crying, he really did but he couldn't.

He made a promise to Kendall and he was determined to keep it. He waited another five minutes or so until Dak came. He opened the door and Logan stuffed the picture under his shirt. Dak smiled.

"What'd you do?" Logan asked.

"I paid my bills for the month what else did I do?" Dak asked.

"You said you were going to pick something up." Logan said softly.

"Damn it well don't get hooked on every word I say!" Dak said slamming the steering wheel. He started the car and smoothly drove off.

Logan stayed silent the whole car ride thinking about the promise. A promise he wouldn't break.

**A/N I want more reviews! Tell someone you know or something please… REVIEW! LOL XD**


End file.
